butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Valentino
Queen Iris Serena Valentino Cullen is the eldest daughter of Serena and Lorenzo. She is also the half-sister of Abrianna Cullen and the mate of Drusilla Volturi. Early Life & Bio Iris was born to Serena and Lorenzo in a small village in Norway in 1980. During this time her father had been away from the Volturi and decided to live a peaceful life with his family. Since Iris is a mix, she grew up in various supernatural worlds like her father. However, due to the fact of how her genes worked, Iris has predominately more vampire tendencies in her. She drinks blood, is super fast, and is practically indestructible. However, she is like most hybrids and due to the human in her she can eat regular food, has a heartbeat, breathes, and needs to sleep. She has magic, but like her mother she uses it more so to make her ability stronger. She's very much like warlock-vampire hybrids. Iris was fully grown around ten years old. When Iris was about six, her family moved to America to be further away from the Volturi. They lived in upstate New York where the family had a home there. However, it wasn't long until the Volturi found Lorenzo again and he was fighting battles for most of the 90s, even creating his own coven during this time that would be extremely loyal to him due to the fact many of them were children of the moon. In 2006, Iris, her mother, and aunts then moved to Australia and lived in peace for a bit with Serena's father, Joham while Jo and Caleb left to form their own pack a year later in 2007. However, Lorenzo was then trying to be recruited by the Volturi once again during this time. While Maysun and Jennifer were visiting Nahuel, the Volturi had Joham executed. Lorenzo was then forced to be used as the Volturi's pawn again, without realizing it, and intends to kill the Cullen's out of revenge, believing it to be all of their fault. Iris's father is then killed in early 2009. After her father's death, Iris's mother is found straying away from her family and going down a dark path. She leaves her siblings for a bit and finds herself in the grasp of the Volturi. This is where Aro Volturi, seeing that Serena isn't a human-vampire hybrid, but a witch-vampire hybrid instead. He rapes her to then produce Abrianna, a child who is 75% vampire and 25% witch. This would provoke Serena to take action now because Aro then demanded more from her. With the help from Iris, she's able to get her mother away from the Volturi. They escape to California where Abby is born. After Abby's birth, Serena leaves her youngest daughter in the care of the Cullen's before setting out with her plan. A few months later Iris's mother is murdered by the Volturi for the sacrifice for Meredith. A month after Noon Sun, Iris is taken hostage by the Volturi and used as a teacher for their sons. This is due to the fact before this she spent a great deal of time studying at various universities. Iris is first officially introduced in Sunset when Dru Volturi meets her in the holding cells. The two instantly click and shortly begin to date. The two of them fall deeply in love. After spending two years with the Volturi, Iris and Dru are then able to escape and marry on the Isles de Cullen. Iris has the ability to manipulate dreams. It's because of this that she's able to help use her power to communicate with the Cullen's while they were being held captive at the Volturi. Category:Females Category:Hybrid Half Human Half vampire Category:Third Generation Category:The Petersons Category:The High Council